Naruto Namikaze Konoha's Blue Demon
by MagcargoAustin
Summary: Naruto Namikaze Descendant of Rin O. was always secretive hiding behind a cheerful mask not showing his true strength. Now he is coming out from behind is mask and showing everyone his true self and his blue flames. There won't be anyone other than Rin O. and there are no longer any exrocist. Incredibly strong naruto NOT GODLIKE narutoxanko Rated for possible lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fanfiction I chose this because I like Blue Exorcist and ****Naruto There are a few things to know going into this story.**

**I will try to update regularly but I might not be able to. PLZ no flames Constructive Chrtisism is always helpful though now on with the story.**

**BEGIN**

**Forest of Death**

Naruto was jumping through the woods looking for his teamates.  
"Where the hell are they" Naruto said He just broke out of that giant snakes stomeche and looking for revenge for the basterd that summoned it.

With Sasuke and Orchimaru

"Damnit it dosen't matter what I do nothing works on this guy" Sauske says to himself.

"Kukuku giving up little Sauske" Orochimaru chuckled.

Sauske saw no way to get out of this predicament sakura is unconsius and the dope isn't here.  
Am I going to die no I can't not till I kill my brother.

"Guess again you snake pedophile im not giving up" Sasuke yelled.

"Hahaha just what I would suspect sasuke" said a voice to the right.

"Took you long enough dope" Sasuke says as Naruto apears.

"Kukuku dosen't matter who's here I will get my prize" Orochimaru says.

"Sauske he's after you take sakura and run I will hold him off" Naruto says.

"NO I can't leave you here by your self" Sauske exlaimes.

"JUST GO" Naruto yells.

Sauske hesitates for a second."Fine but I will be right back with help" Sauske says.

"Here" Naruto tosses him the scroll they need.

"Where..." Sauske starts.

"NO TIME GO" Naruto yells.

Sauske nods and starts to jump away.

"Kukuku were do you think your going little sasuke" Orochimaru says as he extends his neck to grab him.

"OH NO YOU DON"T PEDO" Naruto yells as he kick's his head away.

"Move out of the way brat and I won't hurt you much" Orochimaru says.

His awnser is Naruto moving into a fighting stance.

Orochimaru has a look of annoyance on his face but gets ready also.

Naruto starts off by making some clones trying to stall as much as he can Orochimaru now has a look of interest "how can a genin have the chakra to make somany clones" he thought But he easily takes them out and punchs  
The original Naruto Naruto realizes he has no choice but to remove his mask and go all out something he has been wishing to hide for a while longer but has no choice "WAIT SEALS "RELEASE" GRAVITY SEALS "RELEASE" Naruto now takes off his advanced henge seal.

Orochimaru looks surprised as smoke seeps through the area covering everything.  
As the smoke clears he's looking at a new and improved naruto

Naruto is now wearing a blue shirt with a long black coat with blue flames on the bottom and says the blue devil much like the fourth hokages with black shinobi pants blue gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands and blue shinobi sandles and is know standing at "5"6" with 2 long blonde bangs that go down the side of his face and a katana with a blue handle and sheathe on his back (_yes there will be some stuff im taking from blue exorcist naruto will have blue flames and the katana is kuragaya tell me if i misspelled that)_ all in all he is a younger replica of the fourth.

"Lets go snaky" naruto says and he charges and throws a punch at orochimaru only for him to barely block.

"shit I guess i can't mess around now" Orochimaru thinks as he jumps back.

"well well well isn't this a surprise how about we test how good you are with that sword of yours" Orochimaru says and regertatates his own sword kusanagi.

"very well" naruto says and grabs his sword "your funeral" and he unsheathes his katana and he becomes covered in blue flames both his sword and himself.

"hmm that's interesting blue flames" orchimaru thinks as he charges.

That was the last thing he did as Naruto side steps his strike easily and chops off his head "just as expected now I can escape" he thinks as he turns into a snake and trys to slither out of his body but before he can naruto lights him on fire "did your really think i would fall for that" he says as he sheathes his sword and grabs kusanagi and leaves.

**Hokages Office**

"COME ON WE HAVE TO HURRY" Sauske exclaims "NARUTO IS THERE BY HIMSELF" he yells to Kakashi, Anko, and The Hokage.

"Calm down Sasuke he is going to be fine I feel sorry to orochimaru though" kakashi says as all of them look shocked at him.

"Kakashi as much as Naruto has improved he can't beat Orochimaru I have to go save him" the hokage says.

"No need Old Man" Naruto says unhenged and holding kusanagi "That snake is dead now" he says and starts walking up to Anko who is shocked and hands her Kusanagi.

"So Naruto you droped your mask now" Kakashi says happliey.

"Yep thanks for keeping that a secret again sensei" Naruto says smiling.

The Hokage getting over his shock looked at Naruto and askes "Naruto what happend to orochimaru"

"I told you old man he's dead i choped his head off and burned his body after that i took his sword and came here to give it to Miss Anko here" He says getting quite at the last part looking away blushing.

"Ohohoho still have that crush Naruto" Kakashi teases.

"SHUT UP SENSAI" Naruto exlaimes lighting on blue fire like he does when embarresed or angry.

"Whoa Naruto what are those flames" Sasuke asks "And whats this about a crush" Anko ask finally getting over her shock of her ex master being dead.

"You just had to bring that up Kakashi sensei" Naruto grumbles.

"Yep" Kakashi says happily.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT here's chapter 2 of Naruto Namakaze: Konoha's Blue Demon**

**HERE WE GO**

_Last time:_

_"You just had to bring that Kakashi Sensei" Naruto Grumbles.  
"Yep" Kakashi says happily.  
_

_Now:_

"So Naruto are you going to answer us?" Sasuke says.

"Would no be a acceptable answer? Naruto questions.

"Nope" says Sasuke and Anko.

"Damn" Naruto mumbles "Well the Blue Flames come from my ancestor Rin Uzamaki who used to be known as Rin Okumera before he changed it."

"So its a bloodline" The Old Man says.

"Somewhat" Naruto answers. "It started with my ancestor's father known as Satan who was the king of all demons and was even stronger than the nine bijus his blue flames were passed down to him from his father and it till he gained control of it his flames would activate every time this sword was pulled" Naruto says holding up the koma sword. (I know its also called kuragaya or however its spelled but calling it the koma sword is easier for me)

"So your saying the first Uzamaki whose name was Rin was a half demon and the son of Satan the King of demons and that he also had blue flames" The Old Man says." yep" says Naruto " Ok i have a few questions" says The Old Man" Shoot" says Naruto

"First why did he change his name?" Well he changed it after his friends and brother died in the fight with Satan he was the only survivor" Naruto states.

"Ok Second where did you get the Koma Sword" I was asleep one night and my ancestor came to me in a dream and explained everything to me at the end he gave me the Koma Sword and I woke up with it" Naruto answers.

"Alright this is my final question WHY WASN'T I TOLD THIS!" Well I wanted to keep it secret but Kakashi Sensei found me training one time so I had to tell him I wanted to tell you but deception is a ninja's greatest tool." Naruto answer.

"Ok I understand" stated the old man" Anyone else have any questions" The Old Man said mostly twords Anko and Sasuke.

"I have one" Anko says " Alright what is it" Naruto answered whispered with a blush" What was that Kakashi said about a crush" Anko said grinning" Does Little Naruto have a crush on someone" Anko teases not understanding who he had a crush on.

"I'll give you a hint" Kakashi says while Naruto starts shaking his head no" She has C borderline D cup breasts" Kakashi says like the pervert he is.

"hmm Kurnei" Anko guesses.

"No here's another she has purple hair" Kakashi says.

"hmm Yugao?" Anko says still not getting it while naruto is blushing up a storm knowing she will guess it next time.

"No final hint she LOVES Dango" Kakashi says while Sasuke and The Hokage giggle at seeing Naruto opening the window to escape.

Anko stands there for a minute then she looks shocked then she grins and walk seductively over to Naruto while Sasuke closes the window on Naruto" So Naruto has a crush on little oh me" Anko says.

"Umm"stammers Naruto blushes" yes" Naruto says giving up and accepting.

"Ok well I got work to do can you guys settle this somewhere else" The Hokage says giggling with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"yes sir" They say and leave.

**Back At The Tower With The Other**** Genin**

Naruto and Sasuke said goodbye to the others for now and went to see the other genins

"Geez I hope that Pink Haired Banshee isn't awake" Naruto says to Sasuke.

"I know what you mean man" Sasuke says back.

"SASUKE WERE ARE YOU" Guess who.

"Damn spoke too soon" Naruto grumbles.

"hehe are you going to reapply your henge?" Sasuke questions.

"Shit" Naruto says while quickly putting back up his henge just before Sakura turns the corner.

"Sasuke I found you were have you been i missed you" Sakura says annoyingly.

"Sakura i'm fine so be a good girl and be quite" Sasuke says trying to get her to be quite.

And it worked the banshee actually quieted down amazingly.

"Alright i'm going to sleep wake me up when the tournament start's." Naruto says to Sasuke.

"Ok later" Sasuke says back.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME AND MY SASUKE ALONE NARUTO YOU IDIOT" Sakura screeched hurting Naruto's and Sasuke's ears.

"So Annoying" says Naruto and Sasuke while Naruto walks into his room.

**LATER**

"Hey Naruto it's time to get up the tournament is going to start in a few minutes" Sasuke says while shaking him.

"I'm up i'm up alright *Yawn* lets get going" Naruto says.

**With the others**

"Alright now that everyone is here we can begin" Anko says winking at Naruto.

"I will now let the Hokage explain the rest of the exams" Anko says

"Welcome everyone and congratulations for making it this far but there are to many of you so we have to thin the ones who shouldn't be chunnins now because they are not ready" The Hokage explains.

"What do you mean Thin us down" Says one genin

"I would like to explain this" says a man who coughs every other word it seems like.

"Alright Hayate you may" The Hokage says.

"Alright this is whats going to happen we are going to have a tournament because there are to many of you to just go on to the next part of the exams" Hayate explains.

"So we have to fight each other that will make this easy" Kiba says arrogantly.

"SHUT UP KIBA YOUR ANNOYING" Naruto yells" OLD MAN if you let me fight Kiba ill tell you the secret to beat your paper work" Naruto trys bartering with The Old Man

There was a second then the old man disappeared and reappeared right in front of him with his hands on his shoulders shaking him "PLEASE TELL ME I'LL DO ANYTHING " The man known as Hokage pleas shaking Naruto.

"Shadow clones Old Man" Naruto says.

The Old Man stood there for a minute then yelled" OF COURSE ITS SO SIMPLE HOW COULD I NOT REALIZE THAT ITS SO EASY" The Old Man yells,

"FIRST MATCH IS KIBA VS. NARUTO" The Old Man said with suddenness.

"HaHaHa we got the easy one Akamaru" Kiba answered arrogantly.

"Well he's a goner" Sasuke says.

"YAH YOUR RIGHT THERE'S NO WAY THAT IDIOT CAN BEAT KIBA" Guess who screeched.

"I mean't Kiba is the Goner" Sasuke says.

"What do you mean by that I know my student is arrogant but he's strong" Kurnei says.

"You will see care to make a bet about it Kurnei?" Kakashi asks.

"Sure how about if Kiba wins you will have to stop reading those books for a month" Kurnei says.

"Alright but if I win I get a date" Kakashi says.

"Fine it's agreed" Kurnei says.

"Hey NARUTO GO ALL OUT REMOVE YOUR HENGE" Sasuke says.

"Alright fine fine so Big Bro can get a date I have to make the women impressed by the way you trained me fine fine." Naruto says.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE IDIOT ISN'T IN A HENGE WE WOULD OF NOTICED" I'm not even going to say it anymore.

"That's were you are wrong banshee Naruto uses an advanced henge to hide is true skills and looks only me, Kakashi, Hokage, and Anko have seen" Sasuke explains to the idiot banshee" It's Strength is on par with the one Tsunade of the Sannin uses" Kakashi further explains.

"Enough talking lets rock" Naruto smirks" HENGE RELEASE" Naruto yells.

"_Wow_" is all the women except Sakura thinks. Sakura just stands there speechless at being wrong.

"Let's go Kiba" Naruto states.

Kiba looks scared for a moment than grins" Just because you look different and a sword doesn't change anything" Kiba states.

**FIGHT**

"BEAST HUMAN CLONE" Kiba yelled and Akamaru turned into a Kiba Clone and naruto just stood there watching.

"_heh he's to scared to move"_ Kiba thought "TUNNELING FANG" Kiba Shouted and him the clone turned into human drills and went straight at Naruto. Naruto just stood there and everyone watched in horror as Kiba got closer then at the last second Naruto stepped to the side and dodged both of the attacks with incredible speed and one of the Kiba's out of the air easily and threw him into the wall to his left.

"NO AKAMARU" the original Kiba shouted as the other Kiba turned back into Akamaru" Ugh damn you THIS IS FOR AKAMARU" Kiba shouted and charged at Naruto while Naruto waited for him to get close and when Kiba got close he threw a right handed punch twords Naruto's face Naruto calmly grabbed his fist just few inches from his face surprising Kiba, Naruto stood there for a second looking into his eyes he then threw him into the air and kicked him into the wall effectively knocking him out and ending the fight without breaking a sweat.

**END OF FIGHT**

"hahaha we told you Kurnei now we got a date later correct" Kakashi said you could tell he was grinning.

Kurnei just got out of shock and said" Just don't bring your book".

Naruto walks back up to the stands and sees everyone and says" so Bro now that you got a date you might become less of a pervert".

Everyone laughs at that and then it was all ruined as Sakura walked up and screeached" NARUTO IDIOT HOW DARE YOU TRY TO LOOK COOLER THAN MY SASUKE" when she said that Sasuke had had it.

"SHUT UP YOU PINK HAIRED BITCH" Sasuke yelled at her" NARUTO IS PROBABLY THE STRONGEST GENIN HERE".

"yah right you are the strongest here they should just make you a chunin now you did beat orochimaru to save me".

"No I didn't Naruto showed up and saved me told me to go and take you to the tower he was the one that beat him and took his sword who he gave to Ms. Mitarashi." Sasuke said while Sakura stood there in shock" and we also found out some other stuff like how he has a crush on *mlurph*" he couldn't finish as Naruto put his hand over his mouth." Don't tell them that Sasuke". Naruto says blushing.

"Anko" Kakashi say plainly while Naruto is sending him a glare while blushing.

"What?" Anko asks.

"Nothing just finishing Sasuke's sentence he has a crush on Anko here."

Hinata starts glaring at Anko because she has a crush on Naruto and Naruto has a crush on Anko

**THE REST OF THE MATCHES ARE THE SAME AND SO IS THE FINAL EXAMS SELECTIONS**

**END OF CHAPTER **


	3. UPDATE PLEASE READ

**NEW: Alright I want to start off with apologizing I have been having a ruff time lately some family died and I started school but I have decided to return and start writing I thank you for the reviews you have given me and I have decided on what's going to happen first off I guess I should start with the pairings I have decided that this will be a NarutoxAnkoxMei story I am having my two favorite female Naruto characters be in the story Yay also I know I said I would start earlier than last time that is still true but I have decided to start at the team selecting making some changes that I think will benefit the story first off and prolly the biggest is that Kushina will be alive yes Naruto will have is mommy second off Naruto's Sword will be named Buru Hono not the exact translation Blue is Buru and flame is Hono but blue flame together is Aoi Hono I just prefer Buru Hono though and the Finale thing is the age changing Naruto will be 15 at the end of the academy and Anko and Mei are 19 I thought that would be a good age difference**

**OC Yamamoto Terumi looks like yamamoto from bleachbut with a shorter rust colored beard and short rust colored hair on his head also he dpsen't slouch he is Mei's dad and the mizukage mei is not.  
**

**Minato is Rin's son you will have to find out about that in the story**

Lastly if anyone knows a story that starts off like this with a big change to Naruto at were I am about to start PM me I am looking for a story for reference and enjoyment thank you all

**OLD: Polls are over** I will start writing the story now and here it is oh and I decided to add one person not going to say to the pairing because I can but you guys will know later and I also decided to keep Kushina alive Also there will be a change Kushina will not be Rin's decedent I have decided to change it to Minato

Also here are the results

Ryujin Jakken with blue flames I will be calling it Buru Hono (Blue Flame) in this story I am pretty sure that it the correct translation if not let me know and also I have no idea how to put the accents (I think that is what they are called) over the letters also.

The pairing will be NarutoxAnkox? haha I am sooo mean by not telling you guys and I had this extra character in mind the whole time.

And no lemons for the story

Also I wanted to say that the only thing I did to the results was add the extra charcter you guys decided the rest I will start writing today but I won't post till the 15 I want to make this extra long for you guys

**LATER**

**ALRIGHT I have decided that I am going to rewrite this story I decided that if I am going to make Naruto as strong as he is now I should start off earlier so im sorry for those who liked the story so far but we will get back to this part eventually but first off I have some questions for this**

**In the remake what should the pairing be it will have Anko either way**

**NarutoxAnko**

**NarutoxAnkoxMei**

**NarutoxAnkoxYugito**

**NarutoxAnkoxYugitoxMei**

**Those are the choices**

**Now second off which weapon will Naruto use to control his fire**

**Should Naruto have **

**Kurikara**

**ryujin jakka with blue flames (Bleach)**

**Enraiha with blue flames (Kaze no Stigma)**

**Also I will give Naruto a summoning contract for demon cats and like how Naruto is Rins decedent I will have Naruto's familiar (basically a summon that stays with Naruto) be Kuro's decedent but I have no names for the cats besides for Naruto's familiar which will be named Nuro after his ancestor Kuro**

**And Finally I have one thing to ask and one thing to say**

**Lemons or no Lemons if there are lemons I will ask someone else to write them as I am not confident enough in my abilities to write them and expect longer chapters this time around I will try to have at least chapter 2 done and posted by the end of this month so I will give you guys 1 week to let me know the answers to the questions just post them in the reviews **

**THANKS AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY :D**


End file.
